The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has opened bands of spectrum typically used for television (TV) broadcasts, for use by other devices. Such other devices may use these TV, provided that they are not locally used by one or more primary users of the bands, for example a TV tower, one or more wireless microphones, or the like. In accordance with known FCC regulations, non-primary user devices may operate on these TV bands, for example when one or more predefined primary users are not present.
A cellular system may use these TV bands and/or may coexist with one or more other wireless systems in these TV bands. For example, Television White Spaces (TVWS), which may include, for example, unused portions of spectrum allocated for TV broadcasts, may be shared by independent users and/or devices through a regulatory policy and/or a licensing regime.
If multiple devices attempt to access and/or use a common portion of such bands, for example a single channel, concurrently (e.g., substantially simultaneously), the devices may cause interference. Such interference may reduce the overall performance of one or more networks associated with such bands. Known spectrum sharing technology may not efficiently manage network coexistence, neighbor network interference, and/or coordination between devices, for example within a single operator or across multiple operators.